simonette
by fairytwin
Summary: Simon and Jeanette is one of my favorite couples from Alvin and the chipmunk
1. Chapter 1

_**Soul-well I'm still sick, but felt bad for not updating, so i made this story to make it up ^.^ I'm really happy cause this is my 20 story on this account **_

Simon rubs his temples as was working on a song, 'Why is it so hard' he thought annoyed as he grab the black pen that was on the desk once more as he keep clinging the pen's button hoping that something would come.

He sat there for another 10 minutes before he stood up from his marble desk that was in the room he shared with his two brothers, "I can't finish this song by tomorrow morning" said the 15 year old chipmunk as he walked over to his bed that was coved by dark blue blankets.

An hour later, the door burst open to show a male wearing a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans, he scan the room quickly and notice that one of his brothers seem to be a sleep.

Before walking over to his brother he walked over to the desk that his brother usually wrote the songs, he sigh softly when he notice that the song wasn't ready, He then walked over the the teenage boy as he sat down on the edge of the bed, before calling out to the nerdy chipmunk that was a dark blue t-shirt that seem a two sized to big and baggy black sweats he looked at the clock, '7:36 p.m.'

'Jeez a friday night and his sleeping' thought Alvin as he rolled his dark brown eyes

The 15 year old chipmunk smirked as he took out his cell phone and texted somebody, moments later he got a respond, Alvin started to poke his brother's side until he was making noises.

"SIMON!" yelled the oldest brother, making the male who fell asleep with his glasses wake up.

"what do you want Alvin" said the male wearing a blue shirt annoyed as he took off his glasses to rub his eyes.

"well I wanted to be nice and help with the song" said the over confident teenagers as he then smirked,

"no, really" said Si as he looked at his brother seriously.

"Why Simon, I'm hurt I want to help you" said an over dramatic boy as he fakes a frown.

Simon rolled his sky blue eyes as he put back his black rim glasses on his light tan face, "fine, then help me" he said.

Alvin stood up from his brother's bed, "I am" he said with a smirk on his face.

the teenage boy rose his brow, "how?" he said as then there was a knock on the wooden door.

"by doing that" said Alvin as he pointed at their white door, seconds later the door which was slightly open, open wider to show a girl that stood at 5'5 whom was wearing black leggings that showed off the curves she got a few years ago when she was 11 years old, and a dark blue t-shirt that reached her mid-thighs making it look a bit like dress, her curly dark brown in a messy bun which was on top of her head, locks of hair falling softly that reached her mid back.

"Je..Jeanette" said Simon nervously as he saw the girl that he liked since the moment he first laid eyes on her.

"Hey Simon" she said shyly, a soft blush on her flawless face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked shock, "Not that I'm not happy to see you"

"I invited her" said Alvin proudly, his hands on his hips.

"Why?" he asked confused as he looked at his brother a few or two before staring at the girl he adore again.

"Well I thought it would be a good idea if she helps you with the song" said the oldest brother.

Simon nodded a bit, "okay" was all he said.

"So let's get started" said the teenage female as she sat on the edge of the bed where Alvin sat down sat the moments before.

"Yeah" said the boy with glasses that match his female counter part.

"Well I'll let you guys start" said Alvin as he walked behind his brother's crush and winked at the him.

'what does he expect me to do' Thought the 15 year old chipmunk as he felt butterflies in his stomach since the girl wearing black rim glasses walked in the door, Alvin the walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"So...what of song, did you wanna write" said the chipette shyly as she played softly with his blanket with her tiny hands.

"Well it had to be about love" said Simon as he looked down, his cheeks as red as strawberries.

"oh" said the girl that guys started to dream of since she got curves and a flawless face.

"mhm, well let's get started" he said trying to sound calm, he stood up and went to the desk to grab some papers and a pen for him and for he along with two clipboard, while she sat down on the bed as she looked at him.

"Here you go" he said softly as he handed her a pen and one of the clipboard and laid the papers on the bed, he sat down back on his bed.

"Thanks" she sat down as she grab one of the papers and put it on the chip board, she pressed the pen against her soft full lips.

Simon glanced at her secretly as she was trying to think of a song, "what kind of love?" she asked after a minute.

The teenage male blinked in confusion as he asked, "what do you mean".

"Well you know, there's love between friends, love between siblings, love between lovers, secret kind of love" she said shyly as she looked down, her face blushing deeply.

"Well..ah..I don't know" said the chipmunk as he scratch the back on his head which was cover by dark brown hair that reached his mid-neck, "what do you think is best?" he asked as he looked at the girl in front of him.

"well I think love between lovers would be nice...but some people can't tell the people they love they want something more" said Jeanette as she looked at him, sky blue eyes locking with sky blue eyes, both to busy to notice the blush on the others face.

Simon nodded a bit, 'I know how that feels' he thought as he still couldn't tell her how he felt after 9 years and regret it everyday, more when guys at her out in front of him.

"That one seems good, lets do that one" he said as he looked back at the paper in front of him, "in a couple minutes we can compare them"

Jeanette nodded as she started to write down ideas, him doing the same.

After eleven minutes they stop writing, Simon putting his pen down as she put it behind her ear.

"well lets exchange notes" said the male wearing a dark blue shirt as the female who was wearing black legging nodded in agreement.

"Ok" she said softly, her voice sounding like a melody to his ears.

Another hour later they smiled softly at each other as they finish the song a few seconds ago.

"I never thought we would be done" said the chipette happily as she looked at her counterpart that she finds attracted.

Simon nodded, in agreement, "I know" he said as he keep looking into her beautiful blue eyes, "both we both make a great team" he said in just above a whisper as they both started to lean forwards. their lips two inches away when the door burst open.

Both of the teenagers who's eyes were closed as they started to lean forward open to see the oldest brother laughing.

"Oh my gosh guys, There was a really funny show of t.v" said Alvin as the kids wearing blue shirts sat down straight, both looking down as their faces were red.

"well anyways how's the song going?" asked the 15 wearing a red t-shirt as he looked at them,

"We...We just finish" the chipette looked at the clock "well I should get going it's getting late" said Jeanette softly as she stood up from the bed.

"Oh ok" said Alvin as he looked at the chipette walk out of the bedroom.

"well had any fun with her?" asked the oldest brother to the middle child with a smirk on his face.

"nope" said Simon as he picked up the papers from his nightstand.

"Why not?" asked the male confuse.

"well cause you interrupted" said the 15 year old male annoyed then throw his pillow at his older brother.

_**Soul- this one with have another chapter added to it ^.^ i don't know when I'll be able to update, I'm hoping soon, please R&R, no flames please ^.^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Soul- so this is the song they wrote , i forgot the name of the singer but the name of the song is called, 'when ever you come a**_**round',_ I hope that you enjoy this story ^.^_**

Simon sat down on his bed, the song that him and his counterpart wrote in his hands, he scan it to make sure it was good enough for them to sing in front of hundreds of people

The face of an angel, pretty eyes that shine  
>I lie awake at night wishing you were mine<br>I'm standing here holding the biggest heartache in town  
>Whenever you come around<p>

I get weak in the knees and I lose my breath  
>Oh I try to speak but the words won't come I'm so scared to death<br>And when you smile that smile, the world turns upside down  
>Whenever you come around<p>

And I feel so helpless I feel just like a kid  
>What is it about you that makes me keep my feelings hid<br>I wish I could tell you, bu the words can't be found  
>Whenever you come around<p>

I get weak in the knees and I lose my breath  
>Oh I try to speak but the words won't come I'm so scared to death<br>And when you smile that smile, the world turns upside down  
>Whenever you come around<p>

I get weak in the knees and I lose my breath  
>Oh I try to speak but the words won't come I'm so scared to death<br>And when you smile that smile, the world turns upside down  
>Whenever you come around<p>

And when you smile that smile  
>The whole world turns upside down<br>Whenever you come around  
>Whenever you come around<p>

He finish reading it as a soft smile appear on his face, his heart started to beat faster when he thought of them almost kissing.

_**Soul- sorry that this is a really short chapter ^.^ but i hope that you enjoy it still, please R&R XD no flames please!**_


End file.
